1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for playing a board game and more specifically to a method which involves testing the players' knowledge of the first and last names of famous people.
2. Background Information
There are a number of U.S. Patents for board games, many of which involve movement around a path on the board, the use of cards to help control the play, and the testing of each players knowledge of a particular subject.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,106 for example requires players to create words based upon their position on the board, a role of dice, and a set of numbered or lettered cards. From these three variables players are given the first letter of the word and the number of letters in the word.
The method of play in U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,777 likewise involves board positioning and a set of cards. In this case however, the players are asked to give the word when a definition is read and are allowed to control a position on the board if they answer correctly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,553 is not a board game but does disclose the use of lettered dice to control the choice of words in various categories, and awards the player who is able to write down the most appropriate words.
The present invention adds a dimension not found in the above described games by including two decks of lettered cards which together control a player's answer. Having two decks narrows the number of possible answers that a player may give and at the same time increases the number of possible combinations that provide the starting initials for a possible answer. The present game is simpler than most of the above described games because answers are limited to the names of famous people and at the same time is more versatile and interesting than most of the above games because players have a greater number of possible starting points for their answers.